User blog:Godkombat21/The Joker vs Adam the Clown
The Joker, the feared clown prince of crime VS Adam the Clown, the psycho clown with a shatter psyche WHO....IS....DEADLIEST Battle Gotham CIty 8:45 PM Harley makes her way towards amusement mile (The Joker's hideout) "Man this place gives me the creeps at night." She says to herself. "I better get back before Mistah J--" "Well hello there" Harley turns to see a fat clown juggling chainsaws. "Helloo there pretty lady" He says in a high pitched voice almost like a child. "Who, Who are---" "I like my woman toosty you know" "Wait wha--" Suddenly the clown spews flames out of his mouth, which Harley narrowly avoids. Then he jumps at her nearly cutting her in half, Harley steps back. "Back of creepo!" She yells and hits him with a boxing glove gun. It kocks into a bunch of dumpsters and seemingly knocks him out. She then takes off. Amusement Mile 9:00 PM Joker sits in his hideout, working on a new Joker venom when Harley comes in screaming. "Help me puddin, he's after me" Joker looks back "And who precisley would that be?" Suddenly Adam busts through the door. "HA HA HA HA, GET AWAY FROM HER GRAMPS!" he says in an even higher pitch voice. Joker examines him. "Wow, you need to lay of the dounuts buddy." Adam laughs at the joke but in a more crazier manner. Suddenly he jumps at Joker, nearly cutting him in half. "Whoa! Hey! You could have killed me!" Adam turns and throws a knife at him. "That's it your gonna die here!" Joker yells taking out a machete. Adam laughs psychoticly and jumps at the Joker but the Joker intercepts his chainsaws with the machete. "Get off of ME!" Joker yells as he kicks him of of him. Adam jumps away and begins blowing up a balloon but Joker immediatly pops it with a razor card. Adam coughs as a strange gas blows in his face. He looks up just in time to avoid Joker as he is about to cut of his head off. Adam spins and then spews out more flames. "Whao!" Joker yells as he jumps back. Without thinking, Joker sprays joker venom towards Adam but the flames ingulf the gas and cause an explosion that sends Joker and Adam through the walls. Joker gets up rubbing his head. Adam looks over and sees one of his chainsaws was crushed by the rubble. "YOU BROKE MY TOY!" He yells in raged. He's about to kill Joker with his other chainsaw but heres Harley behind him. "Let him go clown!" Adam turns, not seeing Joker take out his harpoon revolver. "Stay back or your puddin' is cobler." He turns but is then shot by the revolver right were his lung should be. "That's...not...funny" he says before falling over. Joker stands up well that was an ordeal." Harley comes towards him. "Comon Mistah J, lets go get you patched up. Gotham Bay 10:00 PM Joker stands at the pier with Harley. "You know Harley it's to bad, that guy could have made a good henchman." Suddenly they here deep breathing and they see Adam, clutching his chest and struggling to breathe. "You know you could do us a favor and die already." Adam tries to laugh but coughs up blood. "I'm...not...dead...yet." "You're right, you got about ten seconds." Adam struggles foward as Joker counts down from ten. "Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, ONE!" Adam attempts to cut the Joker with his last chainsaw but Joker steps out of the way and Adam goes tumbling off the dock. Winner: The Joker Epilouge Gotham City 12:00 AM Joker approaches a ally way and is greeted by a short and ugly clown. "Good to see you got my invitation." Joker stares at him. "And who are you little man?" "That's not important right now, what is important is business. Now you know of that weird clown that attacked you? Yeah his name was Adam and word is his brother is out for blood." Joker raises an eyebrow. "And what are you offering?" "I'm offering my services, with my protection, your safe friend, all you got to do is repay me." "How so?" "I'll tell you later." Joker thinks for a second then turns around. "You got yourself a deal." They shake on it as the clown walks away. He turns. "By the way, they call me The Violator." Lexcorp Tower 1:30 AM Lex Luthor is sitting at his desk when his secretary contacts him. "Mr. Luthor we have Red Skull on the line." "Good, put him on speacker." Suddenly Red Skull appears on a large plasma screen. "This better be good Luthor." Lex grins "This won't take long, I'm asking for your help." Red Skull is shocked to here this. "Really, you need my help? Last time we met you were angered by my history." "Ah that's all water under the bridge now, but rumor is the JLA and the Avengers are beefing up their orginizations with new members from differend worlds, and I need all the help I can get to take them down." Red Skull raises an eybrow (or atleast if he has one). "And why should I help you Luthor." "I can pay you and give you the rescources you need to kill Captain America." Red Skull turns to think. "Very well Luthor but don't cross me or I'll have your head." Metropolis 9:30 AM Superman is doing a fly around Metropolis, looking to see if trouble is brewing suddenly a strange object crashes into the middle of the street. Superman flys in to investigate. What he finds is a strange man in japanese clothing with black spiky hair. "Are you alright, who are you." The strange man rubs his head. "I-I am Goku of the saiyan race" "Are you hurt?" "My head... it's killing me." "Look they call me Superman around here, you look displaced." Goku struggles to stand up. "You look injured maybe you should come with me." Goku looks around, "What is this place?" "This is Metropolis." "What planet?" "Earth." Goku's eyes widen. "Sure doesn't look like my Earth." Superman analyzes him with his X-ray vision. "Your not from here, by the looks of it your from some other universe." "How did you-" "X-ray vision. Come with me maybe the JLA can help you." He begins to fly but turns. "Oh I'm sorry, you probobly can't fl-" suddenly Goku flys up to Superman. "Oh nevermind, just come with me, we'll help you." Category:Blog posts